Katherine D. Dreadmore
Trivia * Katherine is considered special even among the Old Generation. She is by far the strongest Guardian to ever exist that was not empowered by external means, such as Nastusia D. Reinfrid, who was created by Shinei, The Grim Reaper. Additionally, she was also incredibly smart, despite her young age. * She was a rival to Nastusia D. Reinfrid. * For the first few years, she was actually the strongest member of the Old Generation. Nastusia D. Reinfrid only became stronger after having killed and absorbed many enemies in the war. * No one but her parents have ever seen how Katherine really looks like. She changed her appearance for the first time only 40 minutes after her birth and has since then almost never reverted back into her real appearance in front of humans. * Out of all the members of the Old Generation, she was the most mentally afflicted out of all of them. She had visual and auditory hallucinations, very poor mental stability and lacked a grasp of social norms. Besides the aforementioned, she also had a habit of leaving fate to chance and games, such as flipping a coin to decide whether she would kill a person or not. She was scheduled to be sent to an Asylum, but her power was too valuable in the war, so her treatment was halted until the war would end, however this never occurred (due to her death in the war). * Despite being incredibly powerful, she was the first member of the Old Generation to die in the war. This is mainly due to the fact that while she is almost undefeatable in combat against other Guardians, her powers aren't very effective against Gods. * She is able to transform into any shape or form, including Gods. By doing this, she will also copy their voice, height, weight and every other physical characteristic. She can also copy all of their powers and abilities, or choose to use her own, or even another beings powers. She cannot however copy abilities that she is unable to cast due to lack of energy or other special requirements the ability may have. She is also able to transform into shapes and forms that don't even exist, such as a human with a face that doesn't even exist. * If Katherine has more energy than the person she copied, then she can even fake her energy levels to match her target, but if the target has more energy than her, then she will retain her original energy, which will become an apparent clue that she is a fake to those who can accurately sense energy levels. This is a key factor to her death, as she was sent to infiltrate the Septim Gods, but they were able to sense her energy. She didn't realize this flaw until moments before her death. * Katherine is the only known human to have mastered all types of weapons, this augments her ability to summon weapons in the midst of combat, making her practically undefeatable in short range combat. Even Nastusia D. Reinfrid, was never able to win against her in short range combat. * Upon being reanimated, she spent most of her time as a private bounty huntress. She completed all of her jobs, even though some of the jobs included assassinations of powerful Guardians and nobles who had hundreds of guards. The only job she never completed was the assassination of Robb Westheimer. * Katherine holds three personalities within herself: Her original innocent personality, Katarina D. Dreadmore the deceitful personality and Kathryn D. Dreadmore the lunatic personality. * Because of her incredible natural talent and ingenuity, Deva Priurus offered Katherine a lot more power than other humans when she was forming her Dark Pacts. This was because Priurus very much wanted to have her become one of his servants. Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Old Generation Category:Shieva Category:Black Market